kittygumdropsfilmfranchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Autobús
The autobus is a time-traveling bus, first developed in 2013 by Georgetta Mancy. Janet later re-invented the autobus a month after Georgetta Mancy invented it. History Georgetta Mancy discovered a time-traveling fire truck in 2010, in Disney World. This fire truck was very primitive, and it came from the future. She promptly took it apart and discovered how the time core in it worked. She soon made a copy of the time core. Mrs. Mancy refined the system in 2011-2012, adding a lever and a control pad. In 2013, she released the double-decker autobus, the first model of autobus invented. It was silver in color. In 2014, she invented the AutoPod, which was a compact autobus, and had a maximum capacity of about five people. In 2016, she invented the "Bus" model, which was like a regular school bus, except that it was purple. It had many gadgets inside. Janet McDanny also discovered a time-traveling fire truck in 2010, in Disney World. This fire truck was a 1982 Hahn Fire Truck, and it came from the future, Doctor Brown was at the wheel inside of it. She promptly opened the hood and discovered how the flux capacitor inside works. Janet also discovered a time-traveling AEC Routemaster in 2012, This bus was silver instead of red, and it came from the future. She opened the back of the bus took the time core out of it and later discovered how the time core inside of it worked. She soon made a copy of the time core and put the original time core that belonged to the silver AEC Routemaster back inside of it. Mrs. McDanny started progress on the first Autobus model, first making the steel "skeleton" of the bus (this metal skeleton included a "backbone" which was shaped to fit the two roof hatches on the bus). She then riveted aluminum panels onto the steel skeleton of the vehicle. She then started putting airlock doors and roof hatches (airlocks) on the metal body. She later sent the body to a Eldorado bus manufacturing facility to be finished inside and out and she drove a chassis into the factory (for the body to be installed on). Mrs. McDanny refined the system in 2011-2012, adding a lever and a control pad. In 2013, she released the "Atmos" model, the first model of autobus for consumer use invented. It was light grey in color. In 2014, she invented the AutoCapsule, which was a compact autobus, and had a maximum capacity of about five people. In 2015, she invented the AutoSUV which was also a compact autobus, the AutoSUV resembled a Sports Utility Vehicle rather than a bus and had a maximum capacity of about 13 people (she invented this model after General Motors did a bet with her) it had wheels compared to the AutoCapsule model. In 2016, she invented the CityMaster, which was a city bus model of the autobus, and it had a maximum capacity of about 90 passengers. Around this time period, she persuaded Mrs. Mancy to open a factory to mass produce her autobuses (so felicity can't steal her autobuses anymore) and to produce the suburban model, along with this model. Also in 2016 Mrs. McDanny then started progress on the "Slim" model, first making the steel "skeleton" of the bus (this metal skeleton included a "backbone" which was shaped to fit the two roof hatches on the bus). She then riveted aluminium panels onto the steel skeleton of the vehicle. Like before she then started putting airlock doors and roof hatches (airlocks) on the metal body. She later sent the body to a Bluebird bus manufacturing facility to be finished inside and out and she drove a spartan motors chassis into the factory (for the body to be installed on). In 2017, she released the "Slim" model, which was like a regular school bus, except that it was more amber in color (than an ordinary school bus). It had many modifications done to it that are slightly different compared to an average school bus. In 2019, she invented the "Magic Omnibus" model, which also was like a regular school bus, except that it was more amber in color (than an ordinary school bus). It had many gadgets inside and modifications. List of Gadgets in The 2016 "Bus" Autobus * RCDK * Disposable vortex manipulator * Translating pills * Shrink/growth rays * Heat/ice rays * Psychic credit cards List of Features in The 2016 "Bus" Autobus Current * Its fender skirts are removed from the rear wheels, thus revealing its rear wheels. * Its headlights turn light aqua when off and school bus yellow when on. * Back Antennae are removed. * On the back, it has a door and two windows. * The bus has only one roof hatch. Original * Its fender skirts are removed from the rear wheels, thus revealing its rear wheels. * Its headlights turn light aqua when off and school bus yellow when on. * Back Antennae and roof hatch are removed. * On the back, it has a door instead of a window. * This bus is identified as a skoolie by The national vehicle agency. * This autobus has been identified as a type C school bus. List of Gadgets in The 2019 "Magic Omnibus" Autobus * RCDK * Disposable vortex manipulator * Translating pills * Shrink/growth rays * Heat/ice rays * Psychic credit cards * Yogurt Machine * Toaster * Microwave oven * Refrigerator * Electric Outlets for Electronics. List of Features in The 2019 "Magic Omnibus" Autobus Current * It had fender skirts covering its rear wheels. * It has one extra window on its sides. * Back Antennae and two roof hatches are added. * On the back, it has a door with two windows. * the engine is located under the hood. * The color of the bus is 25% yellow 75% orange. * The Front and rear seats have shoulder belts. Original * It had fender skirts covering its rear wheels. * It has one extra window on its sides. * Back Antennae and roof hatch are added. * On the back, it has a window instead of a door and the engine is located beneath the rear window (Compared to Georgetta Mancy's Bus). * The color of the bus is 25% yellow 75% orange. * The Front and rear seats have shoulder belts. * This autobus has been identified as a type D school bus. Category:Vehicles